1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a viscous fluid coupling device. In particular, the present invention is concerned with an internally-mounted airflow check valve and associated method for a viscous fluid clutch.
2. Statement of the Related Art
A thermostatically-controlled viscous fluid clutch assembly for driving and rotating a vehicle cooling fan is well-known. A multi-bladed fan is removably secured to a body of the clutch assembly. The fan and clutch assembly are installed between an accessory pulley of a vehicle engine (typically the water pump pulley) and a radiator. The clutch assembly drives the fan at high speeds when cooling is required and permits the fan to rotate at low speeds when cooling is not required. Thermostatic control of the fan through the clutch assembly limits high-speed fan rotation and reduces the load on an engine, resulting in horsepower gain and improved fuel economy for the vehicle. Furthermore, undesirable airflow noise which accompanies high-speed fan rotation is limited.
Generally, a clutch plate having lands and grooves is housed within the clutch assembly and mated to the body having complementary lands and grooves. A pump plate divides the assembly into a pair of internally-contained chambers, a working chamber and a reservoir. Gates in the pump plate permit selective flow of a viscous fluid from the reservoir to the working chamber and into a shear zone between the lands and grooves of the body and the clutch plate. Fluid shear in the lands and grooves transfers input torque from the clutch plate to drive the body and the attached fan.
When cooling is not required, gates in the pump plate are closed and the fluid in the shear zone is pumped into a pumping chamber. Discharge orifices in the pump plate permit passage of the fluid from the pumping chamber into the reservoir. The removal of a majority of the fluid from the shear zone substantially reduces the shear between the clutch plate and the body, thereby substantially reducing the rotation of the fan.
When an engine is not running, fluid in the reservoir may settle at an equilibrium level in a conventional clutch assembly. Fluid pressure may cause the migration of fluid from the reservoir into the pumping chamber through the pump plate discharge orifices and into the shear zone. When an engine is next started, fluid that has migrated into the shear zone results in annoying high-speed operation of the fan. Such high-speed operation creates unwanted airflow noise from the fan blades. Also, excessive rotation of the fan of a cold engine increases the engine warm-up period.
The art continues to seek improvements. It is desirable that a viscous fluid clutch assembly provide thermostatic operation of a fan when cooling is required. Furthermore, it is desirable that a clutch assembly prevent the migration of fluid from a reservoir to the shear zone when the engine is not in operation, thereby eliminating high-speed operation and unwanted airflow noise when a cold engine is started.